thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Team Games (The 150th Hunger Games)
These are a games by Pippycat. Twist “For the 150th Hunger Games, the twist would revolve around trust, teamwork, and sacrifice. To show that the districts had to work together in their efforts to defeat the Capitol, and that eventually the more loyal districts ‘turned’ on the more rebellious ones, this year, tributes will be split up into teams and have to work together to defeat the other teams. Tributes must work together and put effort into their plans, or face ‘elimination’… which in this case will mean death. With this twist, the arena will be set up differently than other years, and more than one victor can be crowned. Good luck, and may the odds be ever ''in ''your ''favor.” Rules 1. Please be active 2. Follow the rules and please be nice. If I see otherwise, your tributes will die. :3 3. Only send advice when I ask, please 4. This is a selection games! Please if you want to join, leave a link to your tribute category below I am looking for tributes with... -A lunaii -The basics, plus personality, and a backstory is not required 5. I will try to use at least 3 tributes from each user 6. I will be using tributes from the following users... Meoryou Joey Kongaroo5497 BaconCanadian MarinaTheTenkaiKnight Summer bee 13 Asylum of Oswins Misytmolla Alicerosewright Can't think on a decent username right now(C.T.O.A.D.U.R.N. for short XD) Sambaroses Blue-Ribbonz Tributes . :3 Lunaii Gallery Teams Banner coming soon! Team Fire Team Sky Team Earth Team Water Arena Arena Design This year’s arena takes place in an abandoned-looking, junk-yardish place, with random pieces of scrap metal and other things lying around. The cornucopia is in the middle of the arena, but the tributes won’t get there until later. In the four corners of the arena, there are the team bases. The team bases are small buildings with metal walls, and in one part is a sleeping area for the members of the team, and in another area is where the medic (healer) will do his/her work. Each base has a flag colored for which team’s base it is. The teams have the job of making their base into more “livable” condition, or keep it how it is. Outfits I know it looks like girls' outfits, but the concept for both genders' outfits is the same. Tributes will be wearing a shirt with the corrosponding team color... *Green - Team Earth *Red - Team Fire *Blue - Team Water *White - Team Sky Link, because it isn't working... Death Chart The Victors AnalisaLunaii.png|District 2 - Analisa Latimer Ash Lunaii.png|District 13 - Ash Lorelle Galina Hem.png|District 13 - Galina Hem HerculesReedus.png|District 14 - Hercules Reedus "We won as a team..." Day 1: Part 1 - The Bloodbath? 'Ava Zachard - District 0 - Team Sky' I open my eyes to the blinding light of the bright sun, which is high up in the cloudless sky. I take a moment to look around me, taking in the surroundings. The ground is made of loose-looking dirt, with a few small plants peeking up here and there, and some junk lying around, like an old tire, and what looks like part of an old iron fence that’s been left out in the rain too long. But it’s immediately clear to me that something is missing. The other tributes. The cornucopia. I’m all alone. We must have been placed at random points in the arena. Before the countdown begins, a voice booms throughout the arena. “Hello, tributes. By now you must have noticed something different about the bloodbath. It isn’t happening… not just yet. Instead, look around you, you might find something. Then get to your team bases and meet with your team. If you don’t get there by sunset, then you’ll be left to the mutts. Happy Hunger Games!” Mutts being released at sundown… great! I better get going. As the countdown is finishing, I feel almost no fear whatsoever. Probably because we’ve all been placed throughout the arena, and no one is here to kill me. When the countdown finally finishes, I wait a moment and then step off my plate, onto the dirt. My shirt is a cream white color, which means I’m Team Sky. I should be looking for a team base which color matches. But where would that be? What will it look like? As I start to walk in search of my team base, something glints in the sunlight in the corner of my eye. I turn and bend down to brush some dirt off of it. It’s a knife. I smile. This isn’t such a bad start to the games. Now to hope I’ve made it on to a good team. 'Amaryllis Skylark - District 12 - Team Fire' I sprint off of my tribute plate, and run swiftly over the dirt. I have no time to look around for supplies, though the junk lying around the arena could prove useful. If I end up on a resourceful team, then who knows what we can make? I pause and look around the arena. There’s a small, square, metal building in the distance. I walk towards it carefully, and look at the flag by the door. Blue. My shirt is red, which means I’m team fire. I run further, and find another, similar building, but this one has a red flag. “Yes!” I grin, and open the door. It squeaks loudly, and I cringe, then step inside the building. It’s dark inside, with some light seeping through a crack in the wall. On a shelf is a bright yellow-handled flashlight. I flip the switch, and a musky-looking golden light comes out. The place looks decent, and is a lot bigger on the inside then it would look. With one area dedicated to medical supplies, and another to eating (minus the fact that there is almost no food) and another to sleeping, it’s not too shabby. I sit down on a sleeping bag and see a poster plastered onto the wall, with names of this year’s tributes on it. I walk over, and read part of it: “HEALER: AMARYLLIS SKYLARK”. Not only have we been placed on teams, but we’ve been given certain positions? I peek at some of my other team members’ positions. “MEMBER: FREYA WINTERS”, “LEADER: LIGHT DYMENTOSA”, “MEMBER: CHEYENNE VIOLANTA”… Suddenly, the door swings open again. I let out a little yelp. Someone steps through the door, with a dagger in hand. I back up, wondering if it’s someone from another team that has come to eliminate the competition early. I gasp, knowing I’m done for, until he steps out of the shadows. “It’s just me.” The boy from the Capitol! “Are you…?” “Colton?” He steps towards me, lowering the dagger, putting his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. “I’m Team Fire, too. Looks like we’re the first two here.” I just nod, still a little frightened. “Where did you get the dagger?” “Found it buried in the ground.” I look down at my feet, breathing heavily. “Hey.” Colton smiles at me, “it’ll be okay, right? We’re a team.” 'Tobias Drew - District 11 - Team Water' When I finally find the Team Water base, the sky is a tinted pink. I open the door to the base cautiously, and step through. “Hello.” One of my team members says, and I recognize her as my district partner, Goddess(11). A few of my team members are already here. Goddess, Alexis(1), Puppet(9), Kordan(7), and Brenden(4). “Did anyone get supplies?” I ask, sitting down on a sleeping bag. Kordan shakes his head, but Alexis holds up a backpack, smiling. Puppet mumbles something that no one understands, and Brendan holds up a shard of what looks like it used to be a mirror. “You can use that as a knife.” I say, remembering years spent as a gangster, using weird, everyday items as weapons.” Just don’t cut yourself. “What should we do?” Kordan asks quietly. “Wait for other team members.” Alexis responds. “Who pur you in charge?” Brendan asks, sounding a bit annoyed that Alexis is giving orders, not him. “The Capitol.” Alexis responds, and points up above her to a poster on the wall. The first item on the list reads: “LEADER: ALEXIS SLATE”. 'Guy Shotgun - District 2 - Team Water' The sun is starting to disappear behind the horizon, leaving the sky tinted a light orange. Every once in a while, I’ll see a tribute off in the distance, but I’m not looking for a fight yet. Also, I need to find my team before the mutts find me. Finally, a building with a blue flag can be seen in the distance. I run to it, relieved that I’ve made it in time. The sun is still lowering, and I shiver. The air is turning cold, and hopefully all of my teammates are there already. When I get to the door, I open it. A little squeal can be heard from inside. “I’m on this team!” I say quickly. “Don’t worry.” “Well, welcome.” One girl says, stepping forward. “I know you.” “I know you, too.” I tilt my head to the side. “You’re Mara(8), aren’t you?” “Yep.” She nods. “I’m also the second-in-command.” “Who’s the leader?” I look around at my team. For the most part, we don’t look like we’re fit for victory. Mara(8) can be strong if she needs to, I know that, I’ve seen her during training. But Sunny(10) seems pretty weak, I haven’t seen Bryce(4), Ty(7) and Blondin(12) very much, but Star(0) is smart. “There’s one tribute missing.” I say. My team apparently doesn’t hear, because Sunny says, “you are our leader.” I’m not very shocked by this. The Capitol would have chosen strong tributes for leaders, and me being from a Career District, it must not have been hard to make that choice. “Who’s missing?” Star(0) asks. Mara walks over to a chart on the wall, just as the first howl of a wolf mutt can be heard from outside. Sunny(10) jumps, and Ty(7) cringes. “Don’t worry, we’re safe.” I reassure them. Mara turns back to me, her face turning pale. “Jamieson(10).” Sunny gasps. “no! Not Jamieson!” Being district partners, Sunny and Jamieson must have been close… I feel bad for her, but it’s Star who rests a hand on her shoulder as she begins to sob. I hear a shout from outside, and open the door partially, as my team members all shout “no!” at me. I shush them. “There are no wolves outside… not in sight.” Off in the distance, I can see Jamieson running and panting. He screams at us, and I open the door for him, but he’s very far away. Suddenly, three wolf mutts jump out at him, following him, right on his heels. “JAMIE!” Sunny screams, “RUN!” Our whole team is shouting words of encouragement at him, but I know he won’t make it here in time… in one final act of desperation, I slam the door shut and lock it. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Sunny screams, “JAMIE IS STILL OUT THERE!” “BUT WE COULD HAVE LET THE WOLVES IN!” I shout at her. Sunny scowls at me, and sits in the corner of our shelter, sobbing. I shake my head. Being leader isn’t fun. We all sit in silence, trying to ignore the noise of howling wolves outside, and soon, the screams and pleads of Jamie. Even I shed a small tear, but wipe it off before anyone can see. Finally, the boom of a cannon shakes the arena. I turn back to my team. “Look… I didn’t want the wolves to get in. I did what was best for the team.” Sunny just shakes her head, looking at her feet. Mara sighs, and walks over to me. “We need to lead this team, and you did the right thing for all of us.” “Not all of us…” Sunny murmurs. “Do we want to win?” Mara asks. The team cheers, and even Sunny lifts her head up. Hopefully, Mara and I can lead this team to victory. Day 2 - Part 1: The First Challenge 'Cheyenne Violanta – District 9 – Team Fire' When I wake up in the morning, the rest of my team is already awake. With almost no food, everyone’s stomachs are growling, and we all look exhausted. I yawn and stretch. “Good morning.” Amaryllis says. I smile at her, and an awkward silence starts after that. “Hello, tributes.” A voice booms throughout the arena, and we all listen carefully. “Today, the real bloodbath will be held. A cannon will sound when the bloodbath will begin. It is your job to make strategies and find out how you will approach this… together. With teamwork, you could capture all of the supplies. Without teamwork, well… good luck with that!” No ''may the odds be ever in your favor? ''Well, good enough for me. I turn to my team, shaking. “How are we going to do this?” All heads turn to Light(1) and Colton(Cap), since they are leader and deputy. They glance at each other, and whisper a few things I can’t hear. “First of all, I think we all need a bit of food… and water.” Light(1) sighs. “So, Huxley(5).” Huxley jumps, startled. “Um, what?” He stutters. “You’re the spy, so it’s going to be your job to go and steal some food from another team.” “Wh-what team?” Huxley is obviously not very fond of this idea. “The next team base you see.” Colton(Cap) responds. “Take some food and water. You should go now. Take this.” He hands Huxley his dagger. “Thank you.” Huxley whispers. He opens the door, shaking. A death already happened last night, so Huxley must be scared that something might happen to him. “As for the rest of us…” Colton says, a small grin creeping up onto his face, “we need to crush those other teams.” 'Huxley Binarie – District 5 – Team Fire''' Keeping the dagger close to myself, I make my way around the arena, trying to remember the way to another team base. Which one is closest to us right now? I hide behind a bit of rubble when I can hear footsteps, and see another team – Team Sky it looks like, from their white shirts – running for the center of the arena. Curious, I follow where their footsteps came from, and find their base. I open the door cautiously, and look around. Looks like their supplies have all been shoved into a corner. I make a run for it, but before I get there, something – or someone – pins me to the floor. Mercy(6) is looking down at me, a grim expression on her face. “Who is it?” Ava(0) comes over, and stares at me. “Judging by shirt color… Team Fire.” Gripping my dagger in my left hand, it’s the perfect chance! Ava is on my left, and apparently Mercy isn’t good at this, so I stab at Ava. Both girls scream and jump back. I take the chance to stab at Ava again, slashing the dagger at the air in front of me. She dives out of the way, and Mercy runs for the supplies, maybe looking for a weapon. Ava backs away from me, weaponless. I lunge at her, and slam her into the wall. Before she can scream, I take the dagger and hurl it at her throat. It hits right on target, and blood gushes out of her wound, before I let go, and she falls to the floor, limp. I take my dagger back, shaking as her cannon booms. A force slams into my back, and the dagger flies out of my hand. I forgot about Mercy! She swiftly takes the dagger and turns to me, enraged by the death of her ally. “I just knew it!” She screams, as she takes her aim and thrusts the dagger into my right arm. “Ava and I stayed behind so that no one could come steal from us, and sure enough you came! Ava is gone because of you!” She yanks the dagger out of my arm, and I scream from the pain, tears springing up in my eyes. She stabs me in the gut, and I double over from the pain. Spots of my vision start to turn black, and Mercy lets out an uneasy laugh as she takes the dagger and stabs me one last time, pain erupting in the back of my neck. Everything starts to fade away, and as if in slow motion, I start to fall to the ground. But I never hit the ground. I just keep falling forever and ever… into the darkness… falling… Category:Pippycat Category:Hunger Games